


Tickles

by steveandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Funny, One Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint accidentally finds out about Nat's one weakness - that she's ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> this is really dumb i'm very sorry

It’s true that there’s many things that Natasha has managed to keep secret about herself, and one of them is that fact that she is actually extremely ticklish. It’s not _a real_ weakness, she thinks, because she can’t be tickled when she fights, since she’s always too focused at the task at hand - and anyway no one would try to tickle the Black Widow in a fight, would they?

Clint finds out accidentally, when he puts a hand on her side to nudge her to the left, and Nat jumps at the sight brush of Clint’s fingers against her skin.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" she raises her eyebrows at him, a gesture that usually suggests she’s not in the mood for jokes.

Clint is grinning anyway. “That little jump and squeal.”

"I did not squeal."

"Are you ticklish?" He takes a step towards her, ready to test out his theory.

Nat crosses her arms across her chest. “No, of course I’m not ticklish.”

Clint shrugs and walks away, but as soon as she drops her arms, he runs back up to her and tries to tickle her again, his fingers attacking her sides before she realises what’s happening. She squeals and starts laughing hysterically, with pleading ‘stop it’s and vague threats of the ‘I will hurt you, I swear!’ nature in between her giggles. She doesn’t mean to hurt him, in reality, but Clint ends up hitting his head hard against the kitchen tiles when she finally manages to take control over him.

She tries to catch her breath while he’s still on the floor, moaning about the pain at the back of his head. “You’re not about to have a concussion, are you?”

He thinks about it for a moment, and giggles, “No,”

“Good,” she nods curtly. “Tickle me again and I’ll send you to the hospital.” She says as she walks out of the kitchen and Clint laughs again, because he knows she’s only joking, and he knows he’s going to use it against her later at some point.


End file.
